


Wishes Come In Threes

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Multiamory March, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, Jemma's no longer content to pretend she doesn't<i> want</i> things. That she doesn't want <i>people</i>, two specific people, two beautiful women who mean so much to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season Three. Set after Season Three's _Purpose In The Machine_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "three wishes", and for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march).

Skye squeezes Jemma’s hand, her thumb rubbing soothing circles across Jemma’s knuckles. 

No, not Skye - it’s _Daisy_ now. 

It’s another thing to get used to, another thing to try to remember, although this one isn’t about readjustment back to what Jemma’s life was like before the portal, this is something new.

It’s a little self-centred of herself, Jemma thinks, that she’s upset that Daisy made that decision, that she chose to embrace her past, and Jemma wasn’t there to see it. Of all the things she’s missed, she’s not sure why that one twists in her stomach so vividly.

“Anything you need, anything at all,” Daisy says. And once upon a time, Jemma would have waved her away, would have fallen into the stiff-upper-lip British tradition and insisted everything was fine. But everything _isn’t_ fine; it’s so far from fine that it makes hysterical laughter bubble up in her throat.

She can’t explain it to Daisy. Can’t tell her how awful that place was, not yet. Can’t tell her about Will and how precious he was to Jemma.

Daisy is precious to Jemma too, she always has been. Her fingers are still intertwined with Jemma’s own, and once upon a time Jemma would have let go and been okay with that.

But that’s not who Jemma is anymore, and she might not ever be that way again. 

So she squeezes Daisy’s hand back, and leans forward to kiss her.

It’s warm, sweet, _familiar_. Jemma thought she might have forgotten how lovely Daisy’s kisses could be, but she hasn’t, and something flows through her at the touch, from her lips to her heart. It’s been so long since she’s had this. Their last kiss was back on the Bus, before the fall of SHIELD, before Ward’s betrayal, before her life fell apart. And then there’d been her time undercover at Hydra, and Daisy struggling with her newfound power, and it just never seemed like the right time to tell Daisy that she missed those soft kisses in the dark.

But Jemma’s done waiting for the right time, and she tilts her head, makes the kiss deeper, her free hand sliding around the back of Daisy’s neck.

She pulls back slowly, reluctantly, but she wants to see Daisy’s face. It’s worth it, because Daisy’s eyes are rather dazed, and the corner of her mouth tilts up into a smile.

“Wow, Simmons,” she says, a little bit teasing, a little bit awed.

That kiss wasn’t like any of the ones that came before. Those were too brief, gentle little gestures that neither of them pushed any further. But when Jemma presses back in, when she parts her lips against Daisy’s mouth and slides their tongues together, pushing further is all she can think about. She wants to _make_ something of this, wants to make it real and permanent, and from the way Daisy moans quietly against her, Jemma knows she’s not the only one wanting that.

Jemma wishes she wasn’t so selfish, because she should be content with this. But as much as she wants Daisy, there’s something else she wants, _someone_ else she wants just as much. Once upon a time Jemma wouldn’t have dreamed of chasing after both. 

But once upon a time is long-since over.

*

Bobbi smiles so kindly at her. She always been kind to Jemma, to everyone - no matter how much Hunter might complain to the contrary, Bobbi’s one of the kindest people Jemma’s ever known.

“How are you feeling today?” Bobbi asks, not pushing at her, just giving her the invitation to talk as shallowly or as honestly as she wants. 

Jemma is ready for honesty, but not in the way Bobbi’s expecting. 

Her fingernails dig into her palms, her breath hitching a little in her chest. She’s nervous, because that wretched planet didn’t hammer the fear out of her - she’s never known terror like she felt after falling through the portal. But fear doesn’t control her, she’s learned to use it like any other tool, and she won’t let it stop her from voicing the question on her lips.

“Can I kiss you?” she says, her voice somehow coming out steady and clear.

Bobbi’s eyes widen, and Jemma tries not to stare at the way her mouth falls open, her bottom lip pink and full. 

It’s trickier than it was with Daisy. There isn’t a history of this between her and Bobbi, although there should have been. Jemma should have wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s neck after that rescue from Hydra, she should have kissed Bobbi there and then. 

Bobbi reaches forward slowly, tucking a lock of hair behind Jemma’s ear, and the gesture is so intimate it makes her _shiver_. “You can kiss me,” Bobbi agrees, her pupils a little dilated, and Jemma does. 

It’s different to Daisy, of course. Jemma has to push up on her tiptoes, and Bobbi’s arms slide around her waist, solid and strong. She pulls Jemma closer, their chests pushing together, and Jemma tries to put an apology into the kiss for not doing this sooner, and an admonishment over Bobbi not taking the initiative either.

She stays up on her tiptoes when the kiss breaks, and Bobbi’s arms stay around her middle. She has to crane her neck back a little to see Bobbi’s features clearly because they’re so close, and Jemma watches Bobbi’s teeth dig into her bottom lip almost shyly.

“This is what you want?” Bobbi asks, and there’s both patience and hope in her voice. “Because I should be clear that I am _very much okay_ with this being what you want.”

Jemma wishes she wasn’t so greedy, because Bobbi is so beautiful and warm against her. But she’s done denying herself, done making do with ‘almost enough’. It’s taken her this long to be honest about her feelings for Bobbi, and she’s not going to wait to be honest about her feelings for more than this.

“What I want is complicated,” she admits, and Bobbi listens.

*

Her bed is too soft underneath her. Jemma’s thought about lying on the floor, but that wouldn’t feel right either. The cot she slept on with Will was somewhere in-between the two, and nothing else has felt right.

But _this_ feels right. 

Daisy’s legs are tangled with Jemma’s own, and Bobbi is pressed snug against her back. Their arms are wrapped around her from both sides, and with anyone else Jemma would feel trapped and restless, but with them she feels safe for the first time in so long that it makes her heart ache. 

It’s easy to ignore how soft the bed is when she’s nose-to-nose with Daisy, and Bobbi’s lips brush the back of her neck. 

She knows she’s asking a lot. Asking too much, really. But Daisy and Bobbi wouldn’t be here like this if it didn’t feel right to them as well, and Jemma’s seen the looks that have passed between them, knowing and flirtatious. She’ll ask about that at some point, because she wants to know all the details, wants to know everything she’s missed. Because she definitely missed _something_ \- she’d watched Daisy and Bobbi kiss earlier, heat curling through her body at the sight, and the way they moved together made it very clear this wasn’t the first time they’d tasted each other.

But that question will come later. She’s too tired right now; not that edgy exhaustion, with her muscles tensed too hard and her mind racing too fast, but a kind of tiredness that’s bone-deep and satisfying. 

She has sharp objects hidden throughout her room, always in reach, but tonight she’s stashed them away and Jemma’s surprised that she doesn’t feel more defenceless without them. But Daisy and Bobbi are protection enough against the nightmares, and she closes her eyes, listening to the even sound of their breathing, a smile on her lips.

Jemma wishes she wasn’t so sleepy, because she wants to stay awake and lie like this forever. But there’ll be other nights, other nights and other days, because now Jemma has this, she doesn’t plan to let go. And from the way Daisy and Bobbi’s arms hold her so lovingly, she knows they feel exactly the same.


End file.
